


Mr. Bang

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cooking, Cussing, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Jeongin is a mess, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Bang Chan, Slice of Life, Smut, Teacher Yang Jeongin, Texting, Top Bang Chan, Vanilla, condom use, cooking in the nude, folks this is just a bad rom-com with porn, get ready to cringe!, kid Shin Yuna, very minor though, well about that...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeongin is looking for a night of casual fun to spice up his boring life,and instead finds himself falling head over heels for the father of one of his first grade students...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Mr. Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [AGIBBANG FEST](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST) submission for **prompt #0127.**
> 
> "first grade teacher Jeongin has the hots for one of his students’ dad and it looks like the feeling is mutual… is it really just lust, though?"
> 
> please note that this work is rated explicit and will include detailed sexual content in future chapters!

Jeongin’s greatest passion in life has always been to ignite the flame for learning and experimenting in the minds of the youth. Teaching had been his dream for as long as he can remember and he’d worked very hard towards that dream for most of his life.  
His parents weren’t exactly strict, but they happily supported his dreams of academic success with vigor. What parent wouldn’t be ecstatic at their child’s choice to focus on their studies instead of reckless juvenile antics?  
  
Jeongin had taken his scholarly achievements very seriously, never straying from the path he’d laid out for himself.

Now, however, at the age of twenty-seven, Jeongin’s starting to worry about just how much of his own youth he missed by spending all his time with his nose in textbooks. 

And that’s how he ended up here, drunk on the couch in his two best friends’ shared apartment, whining about feeling like he missed out on a fundamental part of his life.  
His friends Hyunjin and Seungmin are on either side of him, listening to his whining like they’re used to it. 

  
This is how their dynamic has always been. They were the angel and devil on Jeongin’s shoulders. Two opposites that, through some miracle, worked well together. So much so, that they started dating just months after Jeongin introduced them in college.  
Jeongin was happy for them, of course, but they were a very special kind of functional chaos when they were together, and Jeongin isn’t that patient of a person.  
  


In their third year of college, the two had moved in together, and Jeongin’s third-wheeling had reached new heights.  
He’d tried to adjust by jumping into relationships with his whole heart, falling easily for any guy that would give him attention. Still, his relationships never seemed to work out for more than a few months, his hopeless romantic side would eventually drive away even the most hearty of men.

  
It could be the alcohol speaking, but Jeongin is starting to think maybe romance just isn’t supposed to be his thing, and he needs to try something new instead.  
  


“-I just need to do at least one _fun_ thing, you know? I need to _live a little_ ...” he whines, staring down at the hardwood flooring, frustrated with himself.  
  


Hyunjin, an avid party goer and self-proclaimed wild child, is elated at his words. He’s been lying on Jeongin’s lap, fiddling with a hair tie, when he shoots up to face Jeongin straight on. 

  
  
“Finally, dude! I’ve been saying that for years!” He claps a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder.  
It’s true. Hyunjin is his longest and closest friend, and he’s always been the most vocal about wanting to see Jeongin let loose.

But Jeongin grimaces at that, shaking his head. “Not _your_ idea of fun, Hyunnie.”

Hyunjin scoffs at that, swiping a strand of his long blond hair out of his face and putting his head back on Jeongin’s lap. He reaches up to poke at Jeongin’s cheek like he often does just to annoy him.

  
Then Seungmin chimes in. “What if you just start with one thing you’ve always thought of doing?” he says from beside him, sitting up straight like a _real adult_.

  
  
Jeongin takes a second to ponder that and his mind drifts to one very specific, and very horny, topic.

  
  
He sits up right with a serious look. “I’ve never had casual sex before,”

The other two blink at him owlishly.

“I’m kinda lonely and horny all the time anyway… So I could try to sleep with someone who I don’t know. Just for fun, nothing serious. Right? Is that a good idea?” he’s back to sounding unsure.  
  


His friends exchange looks.

“Wha- Don’t be prudish now! I’ve literally walked in on you two horndogs on multiple occasions-” 

“No, It’s not that!” Hyunjin interrupts his beginning rant.  
“I just honestly thought you were about to say you wanna try a two-thousand-piece puzzle instead of your usual one-thousand,”

Jeongin gives him a deadpan look. “Oh come on,”  
The other two start giggling drunkenly while Jeongin continues to grumble. “I don’t even do puzzles...”

His vision is getting blurry and it’s probably not a good time for these kinds of ideas, but now that the thought crossed his mind, it’s hard to think about anything else.  
And maybe he already has a certain target in mind. Not that he’d ever imagine that could work though…

Seungmin calms down first and pats Jeongin’s knee reassuringly. “Honestly, I never saw you as the friends-with-benefits type of guy, but it could be fun!” Spoken like the angel to Hyunjin’s devil.

Hyunjin’s voice comes from below. “I don’t know, Innie. You’re usually whining about wanting to meet _The One_ ,”

“Well, yeah. But…” Jeongin starts. He gestures in front of him like he’s making a point. “Dating is so haaaarrrrddd,” he pouts at his friends dramatically. He can tell how obnoxious he’s being, but he’s sad and drunk right now, he’s allowed to be dramatic for once.

“Hm, I don’t agree,” Hyunjin muses dreamily and reaches over his head to interlock his fingers with Seungmin’s. 

“Ugh, gross.” Jeongin makes fake gagging noses and wiggles out from under the lovebirds before they start making out or some other gross shit. He sits down on the floor instead, facing them and continuing his dramatic act.

His hands are absentmindedly fiddling with the edge of the blue rug under him. It was the housewarming gift he bought them all those years ago, and the memory tugs at his heart.  
  
He’s searching his brain for something else to think about, and his mind naturally wanders back to the man he’d been thinking about an unhealthy amount these days.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Hyunjin asks him sleepily, his head now on Seungmin’s lap.

Jeongin gets an idea. “Wait, guys! Did I ever tell you about Mr. Bang?”

They shake their heads. “Was that some teacher that inspired you to become the man you are today?” Seungmin guesses.

“Great guess,” Jeongin rolls his eyes, hard. “No, he’s the father of one of my new first graders,” he clarifies. He waits for the reaction he’s sure he’ll get, he knows his friends all too well. 

The other two perk up at that and Jeongin smirks.

He straightens, addressing his newly curious audience, and continues. “He’s only a few years older than me, I’m pretty sure, and from what I’ve gathered he seems to be a _single_ father.” he gives them a pointed look.

“And what about him?” Hyunjin asks, giddiness evident in his tone.

“He’s so unbelievably hot, you guys. I wanna fuck him so bad,”

There’s a beat of silence, like the calm before the storm, and then Hyunjin and Seungmin both start thrashing around wildly, cheering like this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened.  
Jeongin lets them have this, and just sits there until their celebration dies down.

“Ah…” Hyunjin sighs theatrically, a hand to his heart. “I’m so proud. Our baby is growing up,” He wiggles a hand at Jeongin’s face, then boops his nose with his index finger.  
Seungmin smiles down at him, amused at his partner’s antics, and turns to Jeongin seriously.

“Do you know for sure he’s single? Has he shown any interest?”

“So technically... we’ve never talked unless it was about class schedules and such.” Seungmin raises his brows sceptically. “But last week I overheard Yuna, his daughter, telling her classmate that her dad has ’a very hard tummy’ and that ‘her uncles always tease him because he doesn’t have a _man_ to show it to’.” he relays, emphasising with air quotes.  
Those words had been running around in his mind all week and he’s glad he’s got the chance to tell his friends. There’s no way he’s just reading more into it, right?

Hyunjin is loving this. “Oooh! Ooooooooh! So he’s buff, gay and available?” His arms are back to flailing, his mouth wide open in excitement. Jeongin hates to admit it, but he loves this side of him the most.

“Yeah... I also took that as meaning the man is single with washboard abs and a preference for men. But what else could it possibly mean anyway, right?” He glances between them, eyes landing on Seungmin, the braincell of their small friend group.

Seungmin hums in agreement, but stays lost in thought. Jeongin can practically see his gears turning.

“Alright.” he finally says. “Then you should try to get his number,” he adds after a moment.

Hyunjin snorts. “I bet he’d embarrass himself,”

“Hey!” Jeongin swats a hand in Hyunjin’s general vicinity, but then nods solemnly. “It’s probably true...”

Hyunjin sits up. “Wait, no! Don’t agree with me, dude!” He protests. He grabs Jeongin’s face in both his hands and stares him down rather intensely. 

“You’re smart and funny and you’re an amazing teacher. You should be confident!” His best friend pouts at him aggressively, eyes sparkling like they’re moments away from welling up.  
Jeongin guesses it’s the time of night where Hyunjin’s sentimental drunk side tends to come out and he rolls his eyes affectionately. Seungmin just pats his boyfriend’s head, then nods at Jeongin.  
  


  
“I honestly don’t know how _you_ , the guy who wrote a poem for someone after going on _one_ date, are going to have a one-night stand with someone… But it could work out, through some miracle. Maybe.” Jeongin glares and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Seriously though. I hope you get your night of fun, Innie. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Seungmo.” Jeongin answers sincerely and rests his head by Seungmin’s knee. All three of them are starting to doze off, and Jeongin falls asleep to visions of him making out with a certain hunky DILF.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  
  


There he is again. _Mr. Bang._

 _  
_ The man Jeongin is truly _itching_ to get to fuck. 

  
  


It’s the Monday after his drunken plans were formed, and Jeongin is feeling much less confident about being able to seduce the man of his dreams. Not when he’s right here, just a few meters away, looking as fine as ever.

  
  


Jeongin estimates he must be in his early thirties, a few years older than him, but probably not by much. The man has the most dangerously handsome face that seems to captivate anyone who lays their eyes on him.  
He walks and dresses like he knows it too, his bulking biceps are on display way too often for Jeongin’s health. He’s sporting that perfectly styled bedhead look, his soft brown curls just begging for someone’s hand to run through them. Jeongin wants to be the owner of that lucky hand.  
  
He’s wearing casual clothes again, as usual, but Jeongin has long since figured out that the man must be kind of rich, he’s seen his car and designer accessories, and he’s heard of his generous donations to the school’s programs from other staff.  
Not to mention, the school Jeongin works at is one of those modern ones, focusing on newer methods of pedagogy. It’s also located in a nicer area of the city, and a lot of the parents here are very eager to flaunt their wealth.  
  


Jeongin got his job here through his hard work, and it definitely pays a little better than other places, but he’s still just in a small one bedroom apartment, careful with his humble teacher’s salary. That, and the fact that he grew up in a lower middle class family, still has him feeling out of place among these rich types.  
It might be one of the reasons he felt instantly drawn to Mr. Bang, with his casual clothes and modest attitude.  
  


  
At first, Jeongin had considered he might just be an uncle or other relative of Yuna’s, until she’d actually introduced him as her dad. And to be fair, their familial resemblance was pretty obvious.  
  
So, it turned out the man just happened to be a young, rich and incredibly attractive father. Some people really have it all…

  
  


The school year had started out smoothly back in the first week of September; Jeongin had been busy with getting used to a new class and hadn’t let himself get distracted by attractive parents or his lack of a personal life.  
  


Until a week later, when the guy showed up in a black sleeveless tank top for the first time and of course Jeongin, along with quite a few of the other parents, could not stop staring. 

That’s when his thoughts started revolving around the man way more than he’d care to admit. His desperately horny mind conjured up the wildest of images and Jeongin’s resolve to ignore them all had been weak to begin with, so soon he was left spending his days fantasizing about the many things he’d want to do with that stud.  
  
  
  


Now it’s November, and Jeongin is, as it has become his tradition, creepily watching the subject of all his wet dreams enter the classroom to find his daughter.  
Jeongin’s class, the last of the day, has just ended, and like every day for the past two months, Mr. Bang has come to pick up Yuna like the amazing dad that he seems to be.  
  


Jeongin thinks about what he’d discussed with his friends, debating whether he could somehow start a conversation with the man to ask for his number, and his nerves instantly start to rise.  
He swears he’s never been that shy of a person. Despite his status as a nerd, he’s also known to be friendly and quick-witted. But this situation is such uncharted territory for him that his doubts are starting to rise.

Jeongin is angry at himself for being this nervous when nothing has even happened yet, and he’s debating whether he should just call off his plans right now and go back to pretending to be satisfied with his lonely life of teaching, when a few of the other parents approach him by the teacher’s desk.  
  
  
He can’t just say he’s busy right now, and maybe deep down he’s glad for a distraction from his spiraling mind anyway, so he reluctantly goes back into teacher mode and does his job answering their questions.  
  


He spends several minutes distracted with helping them understand homework grading and field day schedules, relaying all the information as clearly as he can, and he knows he’s winning brownie points right now at the way they react to his friendly demeanor.  
This years’ first grader parents have been surprisingly understanding and reasonable so far, Jeongin hasn’t even had to pull out the stern teacher card yet.  
  


After their eighth or so question, he has time to zone out and is back to letting his eyes roam across the classroom, when he spots the Bangs out in the hallway, getting ready to leave.  
  


He observes as the man shoulders his daughter’s _Pokémon_ -themed backpack and they start heading out of Jeongin’s sight. And there goes his chance to talk to him.  
  


Just before they could disappear though, Jeongin sees Yuna’s rainbow-colored bobble hat fall from her arms, the bright garment landing just behind her legs, completely unnoticed. The two of them continue their walk until they’re completely out of sight and Jeongin perks up.  
He waits a while to see if they retrieve it, but many seconds go by with just a lonely children’s hat laying there abandoned on the linoleum.  
  
  
Instinctively, Jeongin excuses himself from the small crowd of people to go rescue it. He’s not even thinking about getting a chance to talk to Mr. Bang, he just wants to reunite Yuna with her hat. She’ll probably get cold without it.  
  
  
The school’s hallway is mostly empty when Jeongin steps out, only a few figures are seen by the door, about to leave the building.  
Jeongin bends to pick up the children's hat, dusting it off for good measure, and then bounds off to hopefully get it back to its owner.  
  
  


Pushing the door open, it takes him a moment to scan his surroundings before he catches a glimpse of the older man’s black hoodie. It’s entirely not enough for this current weather, but Jeongin is already used to the man showing up in less clothes than he should be wearing, if only for Jeongin’s sake.  
  


Jeongin considers yelling out to get their attention, but doesn’t want to cause a scene and opts to just walk briskly after them in silence instead. He still earns a few confused glances by some of the adults mingling in the school’s parking lot, and he nods to them politely, smiling to show everything’s peachy. _‘Nothing to see here, folks.’_  
  


He eventually reaches them when the pair stop in their tracks as they seem to be looking for something. 

_‘Perfect_ ,’ Jeongin thinks. 

Jeongin is just a couple of steps away when both of them turn and light up at the sight of him. Jeongin smiles back as he approaches.  
  


"Mister teacher Yang! Are you coming with us?" Yuna asks. She’s bouncing up and down and clapping her gloved hands together, like the prospect of her teacher accompanying them home is genuinely exciting to her.  
  


Jeongin's smile grows sweeter and he extends the hand holding her hat. "I’m returning your pretty hat, Yuna! I saw it fall when you were leaving.”  
  


“Oh! I was just looking for it.” Her father beams, his deep dimples showing. One seems much deeper than the other, he notices, and somehow Jeongin finds that endearing.  
He never imagined to be that into dimples, but _damn_ those tiny little divots are rather enticing in the way they’re just so… perfectly placed.  
  


Jeongin realizes he’s gotten distracted and a wave of awkwardness washes over him. He hands the garment over with what he hopes looks like a confident smirk.  
  


“I’m glad I could be of help, then.” Jeongin internally cringes at his own words, but then he sees the man look him up and down with a curious glint in his eyes.  
  


_‘Huh? Is he actually checking him out?’_  
  


"Kai, wait up!" little Yuna suddenly yells to her classmate and promptly runs off, leaving Jeongin alone with her father.  
  


Jeongin looks after her as Mr. Bang calls tritely, "No running..."  
  


The man shrugs at Jeongin, in that tired fatherly way, and the two men share a look of understanding. Jeongin wants to say something, but his mind goes completely blank.  
  


Before he gets the chance to blurt out something potentially weird though, the other offers his hand to him. “I’m Chan, by the way.” 

_‘Chan.’_ Jeongin feels fireworks going off in his brain. _‘First name basis! That’s progress!’_

“I’m Jeongin.” They shake hands. It’s a strong handshake, but not painful. It’s almost gentle actually, and Jeongin thinks briefly about what a handshake like that says about a person. He’s realizing this is an opportune moment to ask for the man’s number, but his words are stuck in his throat.

“So… You come here often?” Chan says and then looks like he immediately regrets it.  
But the joke takes Jeongin, who was still pondering the meaning of handshakes, by such surprise that he can’t help the guffaw that bursts out of him. “Wow-”

“Ah, sorry. I was joking.” The man looks sheepish now.

“No, I-” Jeongin starts. Their eyes meet and Chan’s look of apprehension surprises him. Now that he’s really taking in the man’s appearance from up close, he’s noticing that Mr. Bang seems kind of nervous too.

“-I liked it, actually.” He hopes his tone is telling enough to convey just _how much_ he liked it.  
There’s a beat of silence, and then Chan huffs a soft ‘Ah’ before righting himself.  
Jeongin thinks he might not be reading too much into this, the man actually seems interested in him too.  
He wants to test his theory a bit more.  
  
  
“Yes, I’m here a lot. And yet, I’ve barely met anyone that piqued my interest.” he speaks as suavely as he can manage.  
  


“Until now.” he adds suggestively, trying his best not to visibly cringe. He cocks his head playfully and is rewarded for his efforts when Chan's gaze turns slightly darker.  
Another moment of silence follows, and the two of them share a meaningful look.  
  


“DAAAAAAAD! CAN MY FRIENDS COME OVER?” Yuna’s shrill voice suddenly rings out from across the school yard and the spell between them is broken.  
  


Chan sighs, nodding like he expected this. He gives Jeongin an apologetic look and yells a quick “Just a second, pumpkin!” back. 

Jeongin’s eyes survey their surroundings, and he remembers where they are. Maybe the phone numbers will have to wait because Jeongin’s back to doubting every thought he’s ever had. “Well, I- I have to go finish up back there anyway, so you go deal with that.” Jeongin laughs timidly, gesturing at the school behind him.

“Yeah, I should. But maybe we can talk again some time?” Chan asks with a hopeful tone. _‘Oh wow, he’s really interested.’_

“That would be nice.” he replies, inwardly cursing at himself.

“Thanks for the hat!” Chan lifts the hand still holding Yuna’s hat vaguely.

Should he ask now? “Of course! Oh- Umm...” 

Chan pauses, looking at him expectantly. Jeongin panics once more and he just can’t go through with it. “Thanks for the chat, hehe,”

  
Chan nods flatly.

Yuna’s voice calls out for her father once again, and Chan takes a step back while keeping his eyes on Jeongin. He scratches the back of his head and looks like he’s about to speak. Jeongin’s breathing picks up. 

  
“Alright, take care.” is all Chan ends up saying though, before he turns away to go join his awaiting child. Jeongin looks back at the building dejectedly.

  
  


Oh well. At least he didn’t do finger guns.

\-------------------------

It’s Saturday and Jeongin is at the mall for some light shopping after running errands in town. 

He’d made plans to really enjoy himself in his crummy little apartment with some good take out and his favorite drama. It’s not the fun new experience he was planning to have, but it’ll have to do for now. Maybe he’ll take the time to do laundry tonight or remember to water his wilting houseplants for once.

  
Jeongin checks his bag to make sure he’s got everything as he readies himself to conquer the maze of escalators. He mostly bought school supplies and other essentials today, though he also allowed himself a few fancier items, like a new notebook he would _surely_ get a lot of use out of. (He wouldn't.)

  
Now he spends his leisurely walk past the many shops coming up with scenarios in his head for all the ways he’d like to get it on with Chan one day. 

  
  


The rest of the week had gone by with neither of them finding a moment to talk again, and Jeongin isn’t exactly sad about it.  
His doubts had been rising ever since he turned around to go back inside his classroom and it struck him that he could have easily picked a simpler target for his first try. Like some random guy at a club or hell, even just some dude off the street.  
  


Not that approaching strangers is something he sees himself ever enjoy doing, and he’s definitely never been the club going type. But still, maybe his student’s father shouldn’t have been his first option.  
  


His friends had been no help though, constantly goading him on to go for it anyway.  
_“Don’t chicken out now that he’s actually shown interest!”_ Seungmin had told him firmly at one point, after Jeongin dared to ask the people he trusts the most for some advice, or perhaps even reassurance.  
Instead, he was told to unleash his inner slut and let the man know he was ‘down to clown’.  
  


At one point, Hyunjin had even suggested he imitate giving Mr. Bang a blowie when he sees him again, just for shits and giggles. Jeongin actually found that funny, but he wasn’t going to let it show. He’d gone to his friends for some _real_ advice, not a way to get himself arrested.  
  
  
The thing is, after his semi-failure on Monday, he truly can’t see himself just outright propositioning Chan with his words either. He’s not sure if it was a heat of the moment thing but whatever drive he had at first fizzled out after reality caught back up with him. It felt so ridiculous in hindsight.  
‘ _How do people just ask for a one-night stand?’_ Jeongin doesn’t get it.  
  


But _God_ does he wish it were that easy.  
Chan really looks like he deserves a good lay and Jeongin desperately wants to be the one to administer that particular medicine.  
  
It’s a thought he hasn’t been able to shake ever since he saw the man look him up and down like _that_ in the school yard. To say he was surprised at Chan’s interest would be an understatement, Jeongin went into it knowing deep down he was just going to embarrass himself and move on with his life, never trying anything adventurous again.  
  
But now that the possibility was right there, almost close enough to touch, his mind has just been running nonstop, conjuring up images of what he and Chan might get up to if Jeongin’s inner slut could actually take the wheel for a while.

Jeongin is strolling towards the mall’s exit now, still deep in thought.  
He’s swinging his large bag from the stationary store around absentmindedly, casually window shopping while an excellent porno of him and Chan plays in his head, when something across the mall’s expansive ground floor catches his eye.  
  


He’s looking around aimlessly for a second, and then his eyes zero in on a perfectly tousled mop of wavy brown hair.  
  
  
It’s the man whose dick he was just imagining up his ass.  
  


_‘No way, right?’_ Did his imagination go too far?  
  
  
  
The two men lock eyes. ‘ _Nope, fuck, it’s really him.’_

Jeongin doesn’t even have time to plan what he wants to do because Chan has already noticed him and is taking a sharp right turn in the young teacher’s direction.

  
He hopes his bright grin masks the nerves and he watches the man approach him in what feels like slow motion. Chan's hair bounces with each step he takes and Jeongin swears he can see a glow emanating from him. Or maybe it’s just the fluorescent lighting.

Chan stops in front of him, that brilliant smile never leaving his features.

  
“Hey, Jeongin! Funny seeing you here.” Chan is so casual, no visible sign of the awkwardness that Jeongin can feel within himself.

“Heyyy,” Jeongin draws out the word, unsure of how to proceed. He’s practically frozen on the spot. “You look great!” Chan tells him. 

Jeongin can feel his heart pumping adrenaline. “O- Oh! Thank you. You too… Very!” 

Chan isn’t even phased by Jeongin’s flustered response and thanks him, still beaming at him. For a moment Jeongin thinks he’s bowing, until he watches him place his shopping bags on the floor so he could offer his hand for Jeongin to shake.  
  


Jeongin gets a good look at the protruding veins disappearing under the man’s sleeve and is momentarily stuck just staring, until Chan retracts his hand slowly. 

  
“...Or we could hug? We don’t have to, if that’s uncomfortable for you...” he says, eyes shining, and Jeongin feels bad for clearly being the _only_ reason this is awkward.

  
“Sorry! I got lost in thought… But a hug would be nice!” he reassures him, hiding his grimace as he places his own bag down. And maybe he’s kind of eager at the opportunity to hug the man.  
He spreads his arms with another odd expression and Chan steps closer to hug him.  
  
  
  
‘Man, _why does he have to smell good too?’_

They part before it gets awkward and Jeongin’s eyes catch an expensive-looking bottle of wine in one of Chan's bags. His heart sinks at the sight. 

There go his plans. What was Jeongin even thinking? The dude probably has dates all the time, people must be lining up to get into bed with him.  
Jeongin decides to try and mask his disappointment by being cheeky.

“Ooooh! Do you have a big night with someone special planned?”  
...He’s not good at being subtle.

Chan looks confused at first, his head tilts in a much too adorable way, but then he follows Jeongin’s line of sight and his eyes light up with understanding. He lets out a faint laugh and shrugs. “Yeah,” he starts.

_‘Ouch_.’ 

“-with my TV.” he shrugs sheepishly.

It catches Jeongin off guard and he lets out a rather unattractive cackle, relief flooding his chest.  
  


“Someone very special then, I see.” Jeongin croaks out, but he can feel himself physically relaxing. 

Chan chuckles along quietly. “My friends would probably make fun of me for this too… They always tell me I need to get laid.” he mumbles the last part like he’s not really thinking about what he’s saying, then the moment it’s out of his mouth he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally, Jeongin’s not the only one who can say awkward things.

_‘Ohh?’_ But doesn’t have time to celebrate, his mind is going into overdrive _. ‘Did he just...’_ _  
_ Jeongin’s blush is rising before he even starts speaking, and his body feels like it’s buzzing with excitement. This is his opportunity!

“Me too!” Jeongin blurts, and Chan pauses. He doesn’t know where he’s going with this, but the words are just flowing out of him. 

“We could- Uh… What if we fucked? Like, just for fun- Casual stuff.” Jeongin doesn’t even hide his grimace now. This is why people are supposed to think before speaking.

  
Chan stays frozen for a beat. Then he just snorts lightly. It's short but he just sounds amused. “Yeah, I guess it would be really convenient if we could just… help each other out…” 

Chan is actually flirting back! Jeongin swears he can hear angels singing in the distance. The man’s ears are redder than they were previously, but he looks unbothered otherwise.  
  


Jeongin’s shoulders relax again but he can still feel the intense heat of his blush.  
‘ _This is it, this is the moment_ ,’ he thinks and despite his own weird behaviour, he’s pretty sure he’s about to get this man’s phone number.  
And maybe Jeongin’s fantasies from earlier will, against all odds, become reality.

“So… We could exchange phone numbers and… hang out sometime?” he answers coyly with a bout of confidence he didn’t know he had.

Chan looks like he’s buffering for a second, and then it’s like he shakes himself out of whatever trance he was in and finds his words again. “Well, It just so happens that Yuna is staying at her uncles’ place tonight.” he grins at Jeongin. “And I’ll be all alone in my big house-”

Jeongin’s mouth forms a silent O. _‘Oh my God, it’s actually happening.’_

“Perfect!” he chimes, grinning maniacally. He doesn’t give himself time to really mull over what he’s agreeing to.

“Yeah,” Chan nods. He’s scratching the back of his head again, like he’s nervous too. 

Jeongin’s moving on autopilot, hastily grabbing his phone out of his pocket and Chan does the same. He fumbles a bit, but Chan just patiently waits until he’s ready to exchange phones.

There it is, Chan’s phone in his hand. Jeongin stares at the ‘New Contact’ screen for a moment, debating whether he should add the eggplant emoji next to his name... 

And then he does, because Jeongin can’t help being a big dork. 

  
The phones are handed back to their original owners and Jeongin hears Chan’s faint laughter while he’s avoiding his gaze. He occupies himself with checking his phone and putting it neatly back in his pocket, but he can feel how intently the man is smiling at him.  
  
Then their abandoned shopping bags catch Jeongin’s attention, and he’s reminded of where they are.

“We- I should take this home,” he points to the bag at his feet. Why is he so desperate to run away again?

“Right. Me too.” Chan straightens. “Should- Are you really coming over tonight?,”

He thinks briefly of all the things his friends have said. Then he remembers how determined he was just a week ago to have this exact experience. He knows he would regret it if he said no, and so ultimately, the decision comes easily to him. 

  
“I’d love to,” he nods. He tries to be flirty as he answers and he shoulders his bag as attractively as he can muster, however that’s supposed to look.  
He’s not even sure if it worked because Chan’s face stays unchanged. 

  
“Great! Yeah. I’ll text you the address?” Chan shakes the phone still in his hand hesitantly.

“Yeah, yup! Sounds good,” Jeongin takes a step back. Maybe he should say something flirty?  
“See you tonight, Mr. Bang!” he adds, and then winks. Jeongin feels weird, this is so not _him_.

Chan makes an odd strangled noise. After a beat, he answers quietly. “Yeah, tonight.”

  
Jeongin nods. So, that was kind of easy.

They part ways, Jeongi’s walk backwards is almost cut short when his shoulder grazes a pillar, and they wave at each other until Chan finally turns around.  
Eventually, Jeongin is watching the man’s silhouette disappear towards the mall’s garage and he wonders how the hell he will make it through tonight without his awkwardness ruining things. 

_‘Fuck, tonight?!’_  
  


He leaves, passing through the automatic doors of the mall’s main entrance, his thoughts back to a jumbled mess of worry and excitement. How did this just happen? Is he in a fever dream?  
  


On his way to the bus stop he goes through a mental checklist of everything he should do before his _One-Night Stand_ , and he makes a quick detour to buy condoms in case his stash at home won’t do.  
It’s his way of distracting himself from actually thinking about what he just agreed to, and the many ways this could go wrong. Except it’s not really helping for long, he can’t seem to stave off the nerves reaching new heights, and his overthinking mind has him wishing for a way out again by the time he’s climbing the steps of the bus.

  
He decides to share the good news with his friends, their reaction will surely make him feel better.

  
  
  


_ innie  _ 5:23 PM

Gays!!!

hyunnie 5:24 PM

whats up

innie 5:25 PM

I’m ???

seungmo 5:25 PM

okay?

  
innie 5:25 PM

I’m going to fuck Mr. Bang tonight

seungmo 5:25 PM

that’s the spirit!

innie 5:26 PM

No really   
  
I just met him as I was    
leaving the mall and…    
  
We’re hooking up    
at his place TONIGHT

hyunnie 5:26 PM

OMFG INNIE ??!!?!

innie 5:26 PM

He said his friends keep telling    
him that he needs to get laid

hyunnie 5:26 PM

HE WHAT ?!!!!!!!

seungmo 5:26 PM

oh wow :O

innie 5:26 PM

Yeah! I was like “me too…”

And then i just said   
“what if we fuck” lmao

seungmo 5:27 PM

...tell me you didn’t phrase it like that.

innie 5:27 PM

…

seungmo 5:27 PM

and he still said yes?

innie 5:27 PM

YEAH!!

  
  


seungmo 5:27 PM

damn, maybe you do have game.

hyunnie 5:27 PM

marry him

innie 5:27 PM

Shush

hyunnie 5:28 PM

you said he’s rich, right?    
and he’s willing to fuck the    
most embarrassing dork    
on the planet?

PUT A RING ON IT

innie 5:28 PM

Please D: We’re gonna have    
casual fun and then I can    
check that off my list

hyunnie 5:29 PM

alright,, your loss

innie 5:29 PM

I’m nervous

But also excited

But more nervous

seungmo 5:29 PM

no you can do this, innie!  
  
and apparently he wants it too,  
so you've hit the jackpot!  
  
just have fun and be safe, okay?

hyunnie 5:29 PM

yeah !!!!! my baby innie i’m    
so proud of you and i’m    
happy for you!!!!!    
  
go get em tiger <3

  
innie 5:30 PM   
  
OK... Thanks gays <3


End file.
